Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (5 - 10 \times 3)) \times 4 $
Solution: $ = (4 + (5 - 30)) \times 4 $ $ = (4 + (-25)) \times 4 $ $ = (4 - 25) \times 4 $ $ = (-21) \times 4 $ $ = -21 \times 4 $ $ = -84 $